Lone Wolf Pansy
by storys217ph
Summary: Pansy can't control her anger, and it is causing a strange physical reaction. – Pansy / Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Lone Wolf Pansy ch1  
**

It was her sixth year in Hogwarts, Pansy was sitting and eating her breakfast in the great hall across from the popular Gryffindor trio, Potter, Weasley and that annoying know-it-all bookworm Granger.

Pansy was a bit anxious, last night she had sent a note to this cute Slytherin girl she fancied. She wrote: "Hi, this is Pansy writing. I noticed you were kinda pretty so do you wanna be my girl? Reply fast and don't tell anyone I asked." Pansy made sure to remind her, she would gladly avoid any questions about her sexuality if she could, by her parents primarily.

An owl flew in the room dropping off the latter in Pansy's hands. Pansy shooed off the annoying owl who was expecting a treat or something. She opened the letter smiling at the sight of girly handwriting, but when she begun to read her expression changed.

The girl declined her proposition politely explaining how she wasn't attracted to girls, also adding that Pansy's secret was safe, she wouldn't tell anyone. "Well how nice of you!" Pansy grunted trough her teeth reading the last lines. Pansy slammed her fist on the table. "That bitch!"

Hermione and her friends turned at that. Seeing who it was they weren't surprised and quickly turned back to their food.

"What's wrong Pansy?" Millicent Bulstrode asked.

"Everything!" Pansy replied angrily and got up rushing off with the letter clenched in her fist. She felt angry like never before, and had a strange feeling of blood moving trough her veins. She felt like she would die if she didn't calm down and fast.

She rushed to the lavatory slamming the door. She got to the sink, opened the faucet to full and splashed her face with cold water. "That bitch! She's gonna pay!" Pansy growled trough her teeth. "How dare she refuse me! Who does she think she is?"

The strange feeling of blood flow increased and violent thoughts kept flooding in her mind. "She thinks she's pretty?! That can all change when I'm done with her face."

The angrier she got, the more her vision begun to blur. This had happened once or twice before, but not nearly as powerful.

She realized it was a mistake to go into this secluded lavatory, where she didn't fell the need to restrain her anger. It was too late, she felt weak holding onto the sink with both hands. She got one last look at herself in the mirror before loosing consciousness for a second. Her body was lifeless in that second and than she was falling on the ground.

Finding new strength after hitting the floor she tried to get up, only she couldn't see above the sink. She looked down at her feet only they weren't there. Instead she saw two black paws.

Realizing something was terribly wrong she used all her strenght to jump up on the sink but just couldn't make it. She didn't feel weak now, but clumsy as a newborn.

The heard a door open and saw first-year student walk in. The kid fell on his ass, eyes wide in fear. Pansy jumped over him running out. She ran trough the empty hallway trying to recall where she could find the nearest mirror. Dark arts classroom, she remembered. She pushed the doors open and went to the mirror that went all the way to the ground. She gazed into the mirror. What she saw was a black she-wolf staring back at her. Two sets of sharp fangs at the end of a long jaw. Fur the blackest black as her hair is… or was. She gave the command and her tail moved. It really was her, there was no more doubt. She tried to understand what happened. She didn't get bit by a werewolf and even if that was the case she could have transformed only at fool moon, but it was morning now.

Classes were about the start she realized, returning back to reality she heard the noise of the student approaching the door. They walked in and she ran straight for the door. Girls were screaming and kids jumped in all directions clearing a path. Some of them reached for their wands. Pansy escaped a few spells around the corner just in time.

She had to get out of the castle. She knew the way out, she was herself in every way except her body that was no longer human. She used her paw to knock Filch's cat out of the way and ran for the dark forest leaving behind what seamed like an angry mob of people.

She ran trough the forest in fear with no sense of direction. All day she spent wandering around trying to figure out her fate. Was this permanent? What would become of her? One thing she knew, she couldn't return to human world like this, with no way of communicating who she really was.

She had the crazy hope she would wake up in her own body. This particular forest wasn't the kindest of places. She would have to find a safe place before she could even think of going to sleep.

It was getting dark and all sorts of strange noises could be heard form the trees. Pansy was scared and desperate to find a safe place. She spotted an entrance to a small den. She rushed to the hole between the rocks and a tree.

She came to a screeching halt seeing the den was fool of wolves. As she was trying to stop herself few stones rolled down into the pit hitting the nearest grey wolf.

The wolf woke up and was walking towards her showing its teeth. It recognised her as not a part of the pack. Pansy turned and ran the other way. After a bit the grey wolf gave up pursuit and returned to the lair. Luckily Pansy was faster or she might have ended up injured or dead.

She didn't feel confident to fight anyone being a wolf for less than a day, however she noticed she was adapting quickly and things begun to feel more natural too, like having a tail, she was also very fast, outrunning that grey wolf was no problem.

Eventually she found a big rock and fell asleep in the shadow of that rock. The place was out of sight at least. She woke up stretching, and for few seconds not aware she wasn't in her own body.

She got up on four legs, totally clueless what to do next. She wandered aimlessly for hours. She started to feel a tiny bit hungry, but nothing serious, even though she last ate a whole day ago at breakfast in the great hall.

She saw some berries wanting to eat them but reconsidered. She remembered this was the dark forest and eating here can be fatal. What she felt most like eating was meat, undercooked, even raw, but she knew what that meant, killing.

The thought disgusted her, killing some animal and ripping its skin and flash, she'd rather stay hungry.

Later that day she heard some voices. She heard her name being called. She remembered that she was gone for a day, and people would be looking for her.

She couldn't come out but maybe she could use them to get back to the vicinity of the castle, maybe find some answers there and get away form this forest.

Guided by the sound and scent witch were a lot more powerful now, she heard familiar voices and moved in closer. She stayed out of sight hiding behind trees. It was the Potter trio, she realized.

"Hermione we've gone far enough, let's get back it's getting dark."

"I know… you two go. I'll try a bit in this direction, than I'll join up with the group." Pansy heard the girl say.

Hermione continued alone, Pansy decided to follow Potter and Weasley back to the castle, but soon she heard voices converging on her and had to go back not to be seen.

She heard Granger again, calling her name. That's when she scented a familiar scent, the same one she did in that den full of grey wolves.

Trough dark trees and bushes she saw Granger gripping her wand. Curious, Pansy moved in closer to the small clearing. Granger fell on her ass as if paralyzed by fear. Pansy looked to the right. There was a whole pack of grey wolves approaching Granger, at least twenty of them. One of them walked ahead of the pack, probably the leader. He was slowly moving towards Granger.

It was obvious what was gonna happen, Pansy couldn't watch this girl get ripped up to shreds and eaten by these animals, so she turned around and started walking away quietly.

**bonus pic:**

** . **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Lone Wolf Pansy ch2**

"Help!" She heard Granger cry out trough the trees. "Help!" And once more, obviously she was crying this time.

She couldn't hear any more, either she would have to run away faster or… She ran but the other way, bursting trough the trees in full speed she saw the pack leader charge at Granger. He jumped ready so sink his teeth in, but Pansy intercepted him in the last moment, she jumped up clawing his face, making a large rip under his eye.

Pansy stood in front of Hermione blocking the way while the pack leader got up off the ground. The rest of the pack gathered around the two watching. This was gonna be a one on one fight Pansy realized now as the pack leader walked towards her. He was bigger than her and visibly stronger, a male wolf obviously, and strongest of the pack probably.

Hermione was pinned against the tree scared to move a muscle with twenty or so wolves around her.

The pack leader pounced at Pansy. She wasn't fast enough to avoid it, and she received a vicious bite on her left front leg. She didn't feel any pain, but anger instead. Next time the wolf charged at her she was faster and closed her jaw on his throat, she sank her fangs in not letting go, she heard the animal howl in pain but still she couldn't release fearing for herself if she did, this was kill or be killed.

The pack leader shook violent and managed to throw Pansy off. Pansy won and the pack leader ran for the trees escaping the nearly deadly wound. The rest of the pack followed him. Some of the wolves looked back at their human pray with regret, but Pansy who defeated their leader was still there, and one by one they all left.

Hermione saw the whole thing happen. She still couldn't believe she got out of this alive. Or did she? There was one more wolf here, the one black as night. Maybe this was just a fight over the prey, Hermione thought, but she could probably take out one wolf, she thought. Hermione stood on her feet grabbing her wand from the ground and pressing her back against the tree.

Pansy turned the other way limping away slowly. Her left leg was bleeding and it hurt badly now that the adrenaline rush faded.

"Wait." Pansy heard. She turned around slowly.

"You don't wanna eat me do you?"

Pansy moved her head left and right signifying no.

"You… you can understand me?"

Pansy nodded.

"You really can." Against her better judgement Hermione moved closer. "You're no ordinary animal are you?" She said petting the black she-wolf.

Pansy felt fingers running trough her fur and behind her ear. This felt great, she couldn't really scratch herself over her body, except rubbing against a tree, witch was kind of unpleasant cause of the coarse bark.

"I thought I was gonna die." Hermione hugged her lightly. "You saved me. Thank you."

Pansy saw the opportunity she pushed her bleeding leg in front of Hermione.

"Oh you're hurt." Hermione said noticing. "Well I'm not sure spells I know would do anything for a wolf… I gotta get some bandages back at the castle. Come with me?"

Pansy nodded.

They moved slowly trough the forest since Pansy couldn't walk very fast with injured. It was now full night when they reached the edge of the forest. Pansy stopped right there seeing the lights of the castle.

"Oh you don't wanna go. Alright, wait here."

"Damn…" Hermione stopped. "Nurses office is closed by now for sure, I'll come first thing in the morning with the medicine and bandages. You'll be here?"

Pansy nodded. Hermione went up to the castle and Pansy licked her wound before falling asleep on the edge of the forest behind a few trees.

Soon as the first light hit Pansy returned to the spot. Hermione was walking down the hill carrying bandages like she promised.

Pansy walked to meet her extending a leg.

"Alright let's clean the wound first. It will sting a bit." Hermione poured some alcohol over the wound. She cleaned it than started to wrap the white bandage around Pansy's leg.

"What's you're name?"

Pansy couldn't reply to that, she couldn't speak.

"I guess you can't tell me." Hermione realized. Hermione bent down to the ground looking at her crotch.

Pansy moved realizing what she was doing, but it was enough for Hermione to see.

"I guess you're a she, I'll just call you girl, is that good?"

Pansy nodded.

Hermione finished bandaging the wound. "I knew you were a female, you're such a beautiful animal."

"What a strange girl." Pasny thought.

"You're so beautiful." Hermione stroked her long snout and the fur behind her ear.

Having her leg bandaged, Pansy started walking away.

"Hey, stay with me a bit, before I get back to the castle."

Pansy returned and sat next to Hermione, she figured she owed her that much for binding her leg.

"I didn't tell my friends about you, I'm not sure they would understand… but I have a feeling you're a special animal, and you won't hurt me."

Pansy nodded.

"You've got such beautiful green eyes." Hermione said noticing. "Reminds me of the girl we were looking for, our classmate, she went missing two days ago…"

Pansy got on her feet and begun growling and jumping, anything she could do, but she couldn't do much besides replying with yes and no answers.

"What is it girl?" Hermione asked.

Pansy sat back down seeing it was useless. She had no way of saying that the missing girl was actually her.

"…anyway she went missing two days ago, that's why we were in the forest looking for her, almost everyone she knew came, even though she wasn't very nice to a lot of people."

Pansy agreed quietly, still a bit angered by Granger slandering her though.

"They said one of the wolves came into the school the day Parkinson disappeared. I think it was one of those wolves that attacked me. It could have killed her, we just gotta find the body somewhere in dark forest, assuming there is a body left."

Pansy moved her head signifying no.

"You don't think so girl? Well I certainly hope she's ok."

"Since when do you care?" Pansy thought. "You weirdo!"

"I kinda miss her though."

"Whaaat?!" Pansy would say if she could talk.

"She was really mean but in those long classes where everyone was bored she would always do something fun. She would provoke the professor or something… some classes are just not the same without her. Only time I didn't like her jokes is when she called me a mudblood or something insulting like that."

"I always knew I was funny." Pansy thought, feeling really good about herself as Hermione ran her fingers trough her fur.

"She wasn't bad looking either." Hermione said looking in the distance.

Pansy nodded in content.

"You agree girl? You don't even know her."

"Oh, I know her a little bit." Pansy thought.

"In fact she was really beautiful, just like you." Hermione said stroking her fur.

"What's with all the compliments?" Pansy thought. "Could it be Granger liked girls? Either that or animals? She certainly was a weirdo who talks to animals." Pansy concluded.

Hermione got back on her feet. "Unfortunately I gotta get to class now, though I could talk to you whole day." Hermione said petting her again.

"I bet you would." Pansy thought. "It's really easy for you, because I can't talk back. It is sort of relaxing in a strange way…" Pansy realized. "…not being able to talk, thus nobody expecting you to say anything, and just listen."

"I'll come again tomorrow morning. I hope you'll be here."

Pansy didn't respond to that, unsure what she would do by tomorrow. She walked to the trees, but she stopped to look at Hermione leaving.

Hermione waved goodbye once more as she climbed up to the castle.

Granger was a strange girl, Pansy concluded, there was more to her than it seamed at first.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Lone Wolf Pansy ch3**

It was three days now and hunger was now a very real thing for Pansy. She wouldn't mind eating something, anything. She remembered there was a pumpkin patch near Hagrid's hut.

She ran to the patch. Hagrid walked out of is hut. He ran back into the hut seeing the wolf. Knowing she had been seen Pansy decided to pull out one off the pumpkins to take away with her and eat in a safe distance.

Before she could do so the half-giant ran out with crossbow.

Pansy didn't waste a moment, she ran for the trees full sprint not looking back. Even with an injured leg she was fast. She hard the arrow fire behind her but it missed.

She just lost a bunch of energy just to escape with her own life, and she felt hungrier then before. The rest of the day she spent laying around and contemplating her situation. She begun to think this was permanent, and was it even worth living like this.

She didn't plan on meeting Granger again, but she comforted herself with the thought that maybe Granger could bring her some food.

She went to the spot and Granger was already there waiting. Unfortunately the only thing in her hands was a towel.

Pansy bowed her head down.

"What's the matter girl?" Hermione said than lifted her shirt up, underneath she had bathing suit top. "I got my bathing suite, let's go for a swim in the lake."

Pansy considered it. "Maybe a bath wouldn't hurt." She thought, after days of running around and sleeping on the ground she did feel dirty.

"I wanted to go before but didn't feel like going alone." Hermione said as they walked.

They got to the lake and Hermione took her clothes off, except the two piece bathing suite.

"Wow! Granger has a nice body." Pansy thought. "Not too chubby, not too skinny, just right."

Hermione lay down on the towel to get some sun and Pansy was spinning around her inspecting her. Granger looked very tasty, in more than one way, as her belly growled with hunger. She felt the urge to at least taste her a little bit. She licked her skin on the shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Pansy kept with the licks, going lower to her belly. Granger must have been very ticklish 'cause she was laughing the whole time.

"Stop it girl, you're tickling me."

Pansy's scent had been much stronger since she transformed and she was starting to scent Granger's crotch, and indeed the spot was wet. "Could it be Granger is getting aroused from this?" Pansy wandered. "What a freaky girl."

Pansy liked the scent quite a lot but Hermione ran into the water. They splashed around and had fun, but at the end of the day Pansy still couldn't shake the feeling of hungry.

Hermione dried off her hair using a towel than got dressed. "This was fun right?"

Pansy nodded.

"Bye girl, see you tomorrow."

Pansy fell asleep that night thinking, no more wasting days. She would have to get food tomorrow, somehow.

The morning shined bright and Pansy was on a lookout. Previously she ignored the critters passing by, but now it was serious, anything would do, anything with some meat on the bones.

She spotted a rabbit in the distance. She closed the distance running quietly on the grass. She pounced but the rabbit dodged and was running really fast now trying to escape. Pansy made a sprint striking again. She caught up with the rabbit piercing it with her twin fangs.

She took the first bite ripping off the skin and spitting it out to get to the meat. With second bite she sank her teeth into the red juicy meat. Busy gorging on the dead animal she barely noticed Granger. Granger was not too far away, she looked shocked covering her mouth with her hand.

Hermione saw her beloved she-wolf companion, teeth and jaw drenched in blood still dripping on the grass. Remains of unidentifiable dead animal scattered on the grass.

Pansy stopped eating, she was looking at Hermione. Seeing the expression on her face she realized how this must have looked to Granger. Pansy wanted to explain somehow, but Hermione ran up to the castle as fast as she could and Pansy couldn't go after her.

Pansy spent two more days living on the edge of the dark forest, she ate another small animal, and wasn't feeling hungry, but she was bored as hell. When Granger was around at least it was a kinda fun. With no human contact and in this body, all she could do was hunt, eat and sleep.

She would go to the same spot each morning, but Granger wasn't there. She must have scared the girl off. Granger wouldn't come back and she couldn't blame her, who in their right mind wouldn't run away from a bloodthirsty wild animal.

She bowed her head down ready to leave again that afternoon when she felt a familiar scent of a human approaching. She couldn't believe but it was Granger. Pansy stared at her as she approached. Granger walked very cautiously as she got closer, as if she was a bit scared. She unwrapped the paper bag she had in her hand. There was raw meat in inside. She gently threw it on the ground in front of Pansy.

Pansy had eaten recently she refused shaking her head.

"Go ahead eat girl!" Hermione urged her. "I'm sorry I ran away the other day. I forget that you need to eat. I just wasn't used to seeing that."

Pansy sat down in front of Hermione, she felt like she needed some petting.

Hermione caressed her fur gently. "That's ok you can eat it later, I'll bring you some fresh meat every day."

They went down to the lake and sat on the grass near the water. Granger talked about lots of random stuff, even some personal stuff, her secrets and such. Pansy listened to every word realizing you never really know somebody, and it was a lot more interesting than anything else she could do in this animal body.

The night had come soon and Pansy was drifting off to sleep.

Hermione yawned. "I'll just rest my head on you for a minute girl." Hermione fell asleep on top of her, with her hands wrapped around her neck.

Pansy liked the warmth of a human, she couldn't deny, and she was beginning to like Granger. She never cared much about the whole pureblood thing. She kept the appearance like she did 'cause it was easier that way. She'd tell this to Granger if she could only talk, if she was human again, or maybe just skip all that feelings stuff and go right to the fun part, but she couldn't do either. If only she had her body back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Lone Wolf Pansy ch4**

Hermione woke up, she pushed off the body she slept on, realizing something was wrong.

"What the hell?! Pansy?!" Hermione said looking around for her she-wolf companion.

Pansy woke up seeing Granger looking around. "What are you looking for Granger?" After a moment of silence she realized. "Wait! I can talk!" She looked down and it was her own body. She felt her face, her hair, and it all matched. "I'm back in my body!" She exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Pansy? What happened? Where is the she-wolf?"

"Well she is right here." Pansy said standing up and dusting off her warn out dirty uniform.

"No… where's the…"

"It's me I transformed into a wolf, I don't know how or why, but I did. Look I even got the scar I got saving you." Pansy extended her left arm and on her forearm there really was a large bite-like scar.

"No! It can't be!" Hermione said covering her face with both her hands. She felt embarrassed as never before realizing how many things she told Pansy these past few days, lots of personal and embarrassing stuff. "Damn you! Why didn't you stop me saying all that? Why didn't you tell me who you were?!"

"How could have I? I couldn't talk."

"Yea but you stood there and listened! Why?" Hermione protested angrily.

"I was bored." Pansy said without any guilt.

"Can you just forget all the stuff I told you? Please?" Hermione said talking in a softer voice now.

"No I can't you freaky girl. Don't worry I wont tell anyone or tease you about it, if you'll be my girlfriend?"

"What!? Are you blackmailing me?"

"No, all I'm saying is, I saved your life, so…"

"I am grateful, I thanked you many times."

"I think I deserve a little more than that." Pansy said grabbing her hips and pulling her to herself. "Wanna have sex Granger?"

Hermione pushed away form her angrily. "No, if you ask me like that! And I wouldn't be with anyone because I owe them something you can be sure of that."

"What are you saying? I know you like me, you said it yourself. So what's the problem?"

"I was wrong obviously 'cause you're behaving badly right now." Hermione said getting out of Pansy's grasp again.

"Oh I see. Playing hard to get Granger, just don't make wait too long!"

Hermione was already walking away rapidly.

Pansy decided to let it go for the moment, but it was far from over. She wouldn't take no for an answer, especially not from Granger. "Acting all like she wants me than walks away, what's up with that?" Pansy thought as she went back up to the castle.

"Can I see the headmaster?" She asked the first professor she encountered in the hallways. She didn't particularly like Dumbledore but he was no doubt the oldest and wisest wizard around, if anyone would know it would be him.

Pansy told him the story, how she transformed and all and inquired of him the reason why this happened. She wanted to be able to stop it in the future, especially now that she knew there was a girl that actually liked her.

"I see…" Dumbledore said scratching his beard. Suddenly he jumped off the chair, he searched vigorously for a book in the bookshelf behind his desk. He took out a dusty book opening it on the desk.

Pansy was waiting in expectation as Dumbledore read the page glancing between the book and her.

"Well…" He started.

"Yes?" Pansy said eager to find out.

"The wolf may have been your animagus form. Animagus is a witch or wizard who choses to become…"

"Yes, I know what it is." She cut off the headmaster witch not many people would do, even much older then her.

"Animagus transforms by choice, and even has to practice a long time before her or she is able to do it, however… there is a very rare case when transformation happens unwillingly. I'm not sure what may be the reason, it may have something to with primal emotions taking over reason… so much that the body just goes into animal form."

"Yea, makes sense. It happened when I was angry, but why wasn't I able to change back to human?"

"Seams you did eventually. Maybe this happened only when you really wanted it to happen."

"Hmm.. I don't know, I think wanted to change back immediately after."

"Maybe…" Dumbledore agreed. "Maybe you felt free from you're burdens as a human."

Pansy looked to the floor thinking, she just now remembered her parent who pressured her to become a death eater witch she didn't wanna be. "Yea, that makes sense too."

You should teach how to transform at your own will and this should fix the problem, I'll assign professor McGonagall to teach you in private lessons.

"Yes I'll definitely do that, thanks." She said casually walking to phoenix staircase that lead out of headmaster's office.

Dumbledore wasn't the type to get offended. He thought Pansy's lack of formality was refreshing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Lone Wolf Pansy ch5**

Next day she met up with Draco in the Slytherin common room. "Hey Draco, can I talk to you for a second." She called him over to the side.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"You have experience dealing with girls right?"

"Well, I don't like to brag, but..."

"I need some advice. There's a girl, I know she likes me…"

"You're a lesb…!"

"Yea, but keep it quiet." Pansy said covering his mouth just in time.

"Ok."

"…anyway I know she likes me and I asked her if she would have sex and she said no."

"Well you can't ask her just like that."

"Why not?"

"Girls like romance and stuff, you gotta get her gifts, make compliments, things like that, make her think you care, or if that doesn't work you can find another girl and make her jealous."

"So it's like trick or treat, I get it. Thanks."

"Sure, so who is this girl anyway."

"Ah… never mind." Pansy said walking out of the Syltherin common room.

"I always like trick better." Pansy thought to herself. "Just gotta get myself some girl and Granger will be jealous like hell." She waited behind the wall, some Gryffindor girls were passing by. "That one looks ok." Pansy thought noticing a girl she seen talking to Hermione sometimes.

"Hey!" She called quietly. "Pssst! Come here a second!"

"Who me?" The girl walked over.

"What's you name? I forgot."

"Lavander. Lavander Brown, why?"

"I noticed you're kind pretty, wanna be my girlfriend?"

"No, Pansy. I'm flattered but.. no.. sorry." Lavander said rushing away.

"Hey, wait! Come back here… bitch!"

"This is harder than it seams." Pansy realized. She tried a few more girls with similar results.

She went back to Draco. "So that jealousy thing didn't work. What else can I try?"

"You were supposed to do that after… It would be a lot easier to help you if I knew who is it you're trying to get."

"All I can tell you is she's a good student, and likes to read."

"Well that's easy than, find some poem and write it down. Buy a present and put a note in it."

"Good idea." Pansy agreed.

Pansy went to library right away, she get the note done, now all she needed was a present. She went to Hogsmeade and bought a box of chocolates in a heart shaped red box.

She waited to get Hermione alone for a whole day, concealing the small present. She caught up with her on the spiral staircase. "Wait up Granger."

"What?"

"This is for you." She said handing her the box with the note.

"Thanks." Hermione said smiling, she opened the note.

Pansy was waiting patiently expecting her reaction.

"That was wonderful." Hermione said visibly touched by the poem, while reading the last lines on the paper.

"Good, now let's fuck?" Pansy felt a slap on her face as soon as she said it.

Hermione got really angry. "I know exactly what book you stole these lines from, but I was willing to overlook that 'cause I though you really meant it, but you obviously don't. If sex is all you want you better go look somewhere else."

Pansy had no choice but to back away for know, letting Hermione walk away. "Why the hell did I say that?" Pansy wondered. "No wonder she slapped me. I may still have some of the wolf in me." Pansy realized she had been unwillingly more direct and aggressive, even more so than before.

She focused on the animagus lessons with McGonagall. She was a fast learner and she could transform on her own whim after a few lessons. She couldn't really use it around the castle like McGonagall whose form was a cat, but she found it relaxing to go outside and run to the lake in wolf form.

On their last lesson McGonagall told her, she did fine, except she would have to work on her behaviour as a human.

Pansy agreed with that. She felt McGonagall was kinnda glad to be rid of her, though she would never say it of course.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Lone Wolf Pansy ch6**

That same night Hermione went for night walk, to get some fresh air. She saw a familiar she-wolf jump in front of her.

"Hey girl!" She exclaimed immediately hugging the animal. She backed away after a second, realizing this was actually Pansy.

Pansy stayed in her animal form and ran away form the castle checking back to see if Hermione would follow.

Hermione was unsure at first but she went after her.

Pansy stopped reaching a safe distance from the castle.

Hermione hugged her again. "I missed you girl."

"And I you." Pansy said transforming back to human and hugging Hermione back.

Hermione backed away again. Pansy saw the disappointed look on Hermione's face.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I have fonder memories of the wolf than of you." Hermione explained.

"Me and the wolf are the same, the only difference is, as a wolf I can't talk."

"Yea, I guess that's the problem." Hermione concluded.

"So I'll just keep my mouth shut." Pansy said offering to take Hermione's hand. "Let's go for a walk."

"Alright." Hermione agreed cautiously.

Pansy liked how Hermione's hand felt in her own. She liked the smell of her hair that light breeze blew to her, but she managed to restrain herself from jumping on Hermione. She'd look up at the starry sky when she got the urge.

"Nice night." Hermione said noticing Pansy was looking up.

"Yea." Pansy said plainly, she was tense and nervous not to mess up with Granger again.

They walked down and sat on the rock next to the lake. Pansy didn't know what to say, all their conversations so far have been mostly Hermione's monologues talking to the wolf. Pansy looked up again leaning back on her hands while Hermione sat upright with her hands on her lap, nervously playing with the loose thread on her skirt.

Pansy relaxed inhaling the night air, gazing in the starry sky.

Hermione sighed a bit disappointed by the whole thing. When Pansy wasn't a wolf or being extremely intrusive they just had nothing to say to each other.

"Always makes me think of death." Pansy said suddenly.

"What does?" Hermione asked surprised.

"The night sky… but in a good way, like the mystery of death, not the fear."

"I know what you mean." Hermione said looking to the sky herself. "You think there's something after?"

"I have to believe."

Hermione didn't know what exactly Pansy meant by this, but she was puzzled by the answer.

They started talking more, and more naturally as they walked back to the castle. Pansy was careful not to get too physical and to avoid the topic of sex though it was constantly on her mind. It was especially hard to concentrate with Hermione smelling so good next to her.

"That was fun." Hermione said and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's do this again? Tomorrow?" Pansy asked.

"Sure, can't wait." Hermione said and they went into the castle and to their separate common rooms.

Tommorow they met up the same way, at the same time. They sat close together on the same large rock overlooking the lake.

They sat side by side looking at the dark surface of water lit up by the moon. Hermione took Pansy's left arm caressing the large bite scar on her forearm. "I felt guilty refusing you before, even tough you were being a rude and…"

"I know." Pansy agreed.

"What you did for me back in the dark forest, you saved my life, I don't think I could ever do the same for you."

"I'm sure you would." Pansy assured her. "Isn't bravery a Gryffindor trait?"

"That wasn't bravery, but insanity, to go one against twenty, certain death."

"Maybe it was love?" Pansy questioned.

Hermione had a puzzled look on her face. She never thought Pansy would say the word.

"I looked it up in the dictionary… like you told me."

"I was joking." Hermione said laughing.

Pansy moved away the strand of hair that was falling over Hermione's face. She closed in for a kiss, light at first but than deep and passionate.

After a minute they broke apart.

"Wow! That was great." Pansy said and laid back on the rock.

Hermione laid back next to her and turned sideways resting her head on Pansy's shoulder.

They fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
